


The Fall Is So Much Faster Than You and I Could Ever Climb

by carrythezero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry!Harry, Angry!Zayn, Angst, Cheating, Closeted, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, OMC mentioned - Freeform, Sexual Tension, and harry eggs him on, perrie is mentioned - Freeform, this drabble is not as long as i would have liked, zarry - Freeform, zayn almost punches harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrythezero/pseuds/carrythezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "maybe one where harry gets jealous that zayn is chatting up another guy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Is So Much Faster Than You and I Could Ever Climb

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever proper prompt/drabble I've done, and it got some good feedback on tumblr, so I thought I would post it here. PLEASE let me know what you think, I would love to know!
> 
> Also, I would love to do more prompts, so please send them my way on tumblr, my url is dimplesfromcheshire. My next prompt/drabble will undoubtedly be longer in length.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Zayn opened the door on the sixth knock, and before he could say anything, Harry forced his way in and shut the door behind him. The older boy was clad only in his boxers, revealing his lean and tattooed body in all its glory.   
  
"Jesus, Haz, it's half three in the morning."   
  
Harry shook his head, unruly curls bouncing around his face. "I saw you. With him."   
  
Realization flitted across Zayn's face and Harry swore he could detect some guilt in his features as well. It made his blood boil.   
  
"It didn't mean anything, Haz. He was just talking to me." Zayn's voice wavered as he lied, his ring covered fingers rising to his neck, squeezing the skin there; his eyes trained on the carpet.   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to refrain from pushing Zayn further into the room behind him. "What, tonguing sweet nothings down your throat? Such a top quality conversation. Save the bullshit for someone who will actually believe it."   
  
The last sentence seemed to affect Zayn, knowing the younger boy wasn't referring to himself, not the stranger he made out with hours before, but the girl that made whatever they had stay a shameful secret.   
  
"Don't you dare talk about her. This isn't about her," Zayn growled, stepping closer to Harry, his fingers forming fists on each side of his body.   
  
"Pissed off the magnificent Zayn Malik, did I? My sincerest apologies." The words were laced with undeniable sarcasm and bitterness, Harry straightening up and closing the remaining distance between them until their chests were flushed with one another. "You gonna hit me?" He spat, grabbing one of Zayn's fists. " _Then fucking do it_."   
  
Zayn's breathing was erratic now, coming out in fast spurts, as he debated on actually hitting him. Harry never spoke about her, he didn't have the right to. What he had with Perrie was different.   
  
Before he could make that decision, Harry lunged forward and grabbed the hair on the back of Zayn's head with his free hand, crashing their lips together. Zayn let out a noise in the back of his throat at the sudden contact, waiting a beat before putting his weight into the kiss. Harry's fingers tugged his head until he was at an angle, deepening it, and ran his soft tongue along Zayn's bottom teeth.   
  
The older boy stepped backward until they hit the bed and fell onto it with a bit of force, Harry's mouth soon leaving his own to pepper wet kisses along his sharp jaw line and down his neck. "Do they make you feel like this?" He said against his skin.   
  
"No," Zayn breathed, grabbing the thin shirt that clung to Harry's defined back. "Not like this. Never like this."   
  
What he had with Perrie was different, yes, enjoyable in the sense that it was filled with lighthearted conversations down a phone line and his never ending quest to regain her trust, which seemed to be getting less difficult as the days drug on. But what it didn't have with her was pure intimacy, pure need. He almost had forgotten what Harry did to him. How inexplicably angry he could make him. But those emotions were always fleeting, he could never stay angry at him or resent him for long. Harry would always somehow make him forget all of the bad, but he also made him painfully aware of what he pined for alone in a cold bed, late at night in an unfamiliar city: to be cared for, to be wanted in every sense of the word. Harry Styles was everything, all at once; and Zayn Malik hadn't a clue how to handle it.


End file.
